


She's In Love

by NaleyForever2020



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020
Summary: Vanessa's been gone six months now when she comes back will she be able to forgive Charity for what she did
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also on Fanfiction net

**Prologue**

It’s been six months since Vanessa and Charity broke up, Vanessa moved out of her mum’s just after the breakup she rented a place big enough for her and Johnny. Now she was ready to return to Emmerdale her practice was there and she couldn’t keep letting Paddy and Rhona run it without her. After she sent Charity the letter she thankfully never heard back from her. She knew it was going to be hard seeing her again but she had to do this.

Charity has been sober now for 3 months and she’s finally the mum her kids need her to be she misses Vanessa and Johnny and she hopes there happy and hopefully one day Vanessa will let her back in Johnny’s life she missed her little boy.

**Chapter 1**

“Mummy Charity” Johnny yelled as he ran over to her.

“Johnny bobs what are you doing here” Charity smiled as she scooped him up in her arms.

“We live here again, where’s Moz and Noah” Johnny asked as he hugged his mum.

“Johnny what did I tell you about running off” Tracy said as she came out of the shop.

“I’m with mummy Charity its ok” Johnny smiled.

“Hi Tracy, so Vanessa and Johnny are back” Charity asked.

“They are but not for you, come on little man, your cousin needs her lunch” Tracy said as she went to take Johnny.

“No don’t wanna I want mummy Charity, I missed her” Johnny said as he held Charity tighter.

“Johnny I don’t have time for this, come on lets go” Tracy said getting annoyed.

“Tracy I’ll carry him home for you he’s not going to let go” Charity said wanting to spend more time with her boy.

“Ok, but she’s not going to want to see you” Tracy huffed Vanessa was going to be mad.

Charity knew this was going to be hard she knew Vanessa hated her and it kills her the pain she put her through. But she didn’t like to see her son upset and Vanessa had to speak to her at some point if she was back in town.

“Hi Ness” Charity broke out after moments of silence.

“Tracy what’s going on” Vanessa said not expecting to see Charity so soon.

“Johnny wouldn’t let her go, I tried, I’ve got to feed Alana so I’ll leave you to talk” Tracy said as she walked into the house.

“Trace can you take Johnny with you” Vanessa asked there was somethings she needed to say.

“Ok, come on little man, let’s leave these two to talk” Tracy said as she went to take Johnny from Charity’s arms.

“Mummy Charity don’t leave I wanna show you my new cars” Johnny said as he went to Tracy.

“You better come in I don’t want to air this in the street” Vanessa said as she let Charity inside.

“So your moving back to town” Charity broke out she really didn’t know what to say she wasn’t expecting to see Vanessa back in the village.

“Yeah my job is here, my sister is here. We need to come up with some kind of arrangement for Johnny he’s missed you. I know I told you I never want to see you again and that’s still true but I don’t want my son to hurt anymore so we can at least be civil for his sake” Vanessa said this was killing her she was still so angry.

“Thank you for letting me see him, I’ve missed him so much. I know you hate me and I don’t blame you, look why don’t we try to be friends I need you in my life” Charity asked hoping for a chance to make things right.

“We were never really friends were we, Tracy will bring Johnny too you when you want to see him. If Noah and Moses want to see me the door is always open for them I’ve missed them” Vanessa said as she saw the pain in Charity’s face.

“Ok, well I’m gonna go, can I take Johnny out tomorrow Moses has really missed him” Charity cried as tears started from in her eyes.

“We can do that, I’ve got to get things organised in the practice tomorrow so that will give me some time to do that” Vanessa said as Charity left.

“Mummy where Charity” Johnny asked as he came down stairs.

“Charity had to go home but tomorrow you’re going to spend the day with her and Moses ok” Vanessa asked as he jumped in her amrs she knew how much he missed them and she just wanted her son to be happy again.

Charity though about telling Noah and Moses, Vanessa and Johnny are back but she wanted them to have a surprise when Johnny came over tomorrow. She knew Moses was going to be so happy she knew he missed his brother and best friend. It was amazing to see Vanessa again it felt like a lifetime since she saw the love of her life and she looked good, she wanted to wrap her in her arms and never let go but she knew Vanessa wasn’t ready for that. Charity was going to do everything in her power to have Vanessa and Johnny back in her life because she couldn’t live without them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charity had everything ready for her day with Johnny she hoped to see Vanessa they needed to talk about things there was things she needed to say and she hoped Vanessa would listen because she needed her in her life even if they couldn’t be together.

“Mummy Charity” Johnny smiled as he ran into her arms.

“Johnny bobs, I’ve missed you” Charity smiled as she hugged her son.

“Johnny” Moses smiled as he ran down the stairs and saw his brother with his mum.

“I’ll be over around 5 to pick him up” Tracy said as she turned to leave.

Charity was expecting to see Vanessa but she understood why she never dropped Johnny off this was a really difficult situation and she knew all this was hurting Vanessa she hated the fact she’s caused Vanessa all this pain.

“Mummy don’t cry” Moses said as he wiped the tears from her eyes he didn’t like to see her cry.

“I’m ok just happy to have you too together again how about we get are coats and we can head out for our day of fun” Charity smiled as she hugged her two boys.

“Yay this is gonna be awesome” Moses smiled as he ran back upstairs to get his coat.

“So Johnny bobs how about you show me your new car while we wait for your brother” Charity smiled as he took the car out of his bag.

“It’s red nanny got me it, she said it’s because I was a good boy” Johnny smiled as he handed the car to his mum.

“Wow this is cool where the remote we can have a go before we leave” Charity smiled as he handed her the remote.

“Can I have a go mummy” Moses asked as he saw them playing with the car.

“Cause you can Moz we take it in turns yeah, while you play I’m going to finish packing our lunch and in ten minutes we can leave” Charity smiled as she handed the remote to Moses.

After Charity had everything prepared for there day out she smiled at the sight of her boys together again she knew how much they missed each other she was going to speak to Vanessa about letting Johnny stay for the weekend she knew they’d both love it.

“Mummy Charity when we come back home can we play with my car more” Johnny asked hoping he could.

“Of cause we can and Noah will be home so you can show him too” Charity smiled as he hugged her he was such a sweet boy.

“Mummy where are we going” Moses asked as Charity strapped them in their car seat.

“Moz that’s a surprise, but I’m sure your both going to love it” Charity smiled at the pout he was giving her he wasn’t big on surprises.

When they arrived she’s never seen her boys so excited when she googled things to do and saw they had a dinosaur exhibition in Leeds she knew she had to take them they both loved dinosaurs.

“Mummy this is so awesome that’s a T-Rex” Moses smiled they were so big.

“Mummy Charity look it’s a Styracosaurus” Jonny’s eyes lit up there was so many dinosaurs he’s never seen so many.

After seeing all the exhibition and her boys telling her about all the different dinosaurs she knew they’d be hungry so she took them to the lunch play area so they could all eat and if they wanted to play they could.

“Mummy after we’ve eating can we have a go on the ride” Moses asked hoping they could.

“Cause you can, so how did you enjoy the exhibition” Charity asked her boys.

“I love it its so cool can we come here again” Moses asked as he took a bite of his sandwich the quicker he eats the quicker he can go play.

“Mummy Charity can we come again I love it” Johnny asked this was the most fun he’s had in ages.

“We’ll come again before they change it for something else won’t be dinosaurs forever Johnny bobs I’m so happy this has been fun for you and Moses” Charity smiled as they both smiled at her.

On the ride home both boys fell asleep they really knackered themselves out they’ll be talking about what they did for ages. She was happy she could give them this today after the way she handled the break up she knew she hurt her kids and she just wanted to make things right. Her kids and Vanessa were her world and she needed them in her life.

When they arrived home thankfully Johnny had woken up from his nap she didn’t want to wake Moses he looked peaceful. As she carried Moses in the house Johnny held her hand as she walked them through the door Johnny ran over to his car they left there earlier. Charity quickly went upstairs and placed Moses in his bed she’d need to wake him soon for dinner.

“Mummy Charity when Noah home” Johnny asked as she sat next to him on the floor.

“He should be home soon I thought we could order Pizza for dinner as it’s a special occasion I’ll have my three boys with me” Charity smiled as he smiled up at her.

“Mummy Charity I’ve missed you” Johnny smiled as he handed her the remote.

“I’ve missed you too Johnny bobs so much, your back in the village now we can see each other all the time” Charity smiled as he showed her how to do flips with the car.

“Can I live here again” Johnny asked hoping he could.

“I’d love you too, but right now Mummy, is staying with Tracy and she needs you” Charity tried explaining without hurting him how did she explain to a four year old why they couldn’t live together this was hard.

“Amy not gonna be there is she I don’t like her she never plays with me not like you do” Johnny sighed he didn’t like his mummy’s friend.

“Huh who’s Amy what was going on” Charity said out load not realising she’s asking a kid.

“Mummy’s friend she stayed a lot in our old house before we came back” Johnny said as he went back to playing with his car.

Charity couldn’t believe what she was hearing Vanessa had a girlfriend from the sounds of it. Her heart shattered into a million pieces how long has this been going on none of this made sense they didn’t split that long ago.

“Hi mum, Johnny you’re here” Noah smiled as he hugged his little brother.

“Noah come see my new car” Johnny smiled as he dragged his brother over to his new car.

“Mum you ok, you seem upset” Noah asked as he saw his mum with tears in her eyes.

“Noah can you look after the boys for a while I just need some air. Moz is asleep he should wake up soon, I won’t be long” Charity cried as she grabbed her jacket.

After sitting on the bench for the last half hour she couldn’t get the conversation with Johnny out of her head. Has Vanessa moved on why wouldn’t she say something she had a right to know what was going on. She knows she hurt Vanessa by kissing that guy but it meant nothing. This sounded like a relationship how could she move on so fast, Charity knew in this moment it really was over and this hurt way worse than before she had to be strong this time she couldn’t put her kids through what she did before she couldn’t turn into her dad again by drinking herself to death.

“Charity where are the boys I thought they were with you” Vanessa asked not expecting to see her sitting here by herself.

“There with Noah, I just stepped outside to get some air” Charity sighed she couldn’t let her see how much she was hurting.

“Are you ok” Vanessa asked she could tell she was upset about something.

“Why do you care we’re not friends are we that’s what you said, look I know it’s over now ok, I know about Amy. Look I’ll be ok I always am was just a bit of a shock” Charity said as she stood up to leave.

“Who told you, I wanted to tell you but I’m still so angry and hurt. I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I take it Johnny told you” Vanessa asked there was no other explanation.

“Yeah, look its ok I messed up, you moved on. I was wondering if I could have Johnny every other weekend and if you want to have Moses and Noah we could alternate it so they can spend some time with you” Charity asked they needed to come up with some sort of arrangement.

“Yeah ok that sounds good, I would love to see Moses and Noah I’ve missed them too. How is Sarah is she liking Scotland” Vanessa asked she found out about Sarah moving from Tracy.

“She’s doing good she’s happy Debbie is thinking of moving back hopefully she does I miss having her around” Charity said.

“That will be good, I’m happy for you, I know how much Debbie means to you” Vanessa smiled maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as she thought it would be.

“Look Ness I’m going to go I need to get the boys dinner. If you could tell me when your girlfriends over so I can warn the boys I don’t won’t it to be a shock to them” Charity said she also wanted to know because she didn’t think she could handle seeing them together.

“Amy’s in Japan she had to go there for work she’ll be gone a few months so you’ll have nothing to worry about” Vanessa said she didn’t want there to be any awkwardness around Charity and the boys.

“Ok, I’ll see you around and Ness be happy ok that’s all I want for you” Charity smiled as she walked away maybe there was a chance if this lady was gonna be gone for months Charity could make Vanessa see what they had and could have again.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vanessa has been back a week now and she’s managed to avoid Charity most of the time. Johnny loved being back he saw Charity, Noah and Moses a lot and he even had a sleep over she was happy for her son she knew the break up hurt him too. Noah and Moses have even been to stay with her at Tracy’s she was looking into renting a place she couldn’t keep imposing on Tracy and Nate not when they had a new born it wasn’t right.

When Vanessa went to the bank she thought about closing the joint account she had with Charity they’re not together anymore it’s not right to still have it. Vanessa couldn’t believe the amount of money in there she needed to talk to Charity.

“Hi Ness what’s up” Charity asked not expecting to see her she always had Rhona or Trace drop Johnny off.

“What are you doing with over a million quid in our account you better not be doing anything illegal. If you’ve put me and the kids in danger I’ll never forgive you” Vanessa yelled as she made her way through to the front room.

“Oh you’re here about that, look its nothing illegal I, don’t want the money I haven’t decided what I want to do yet” Charity sighed as she sat down why do people always assume she’s up to something she hasn’t done anything.

“Where is it from, you don’t just get given that sort of money, what is going on” Vanessa asked none of this makes sense.

“Vanessa can you please just leave it I don’t want to talk about it I never asked for the money nor do I want it” Charity yelled.

“No I won’t leave it, where is it from, you tell me right now or you’ll never see Johnny and I again I swear to you. I’m not going to get pulled into one of your schemes” Vanessa yelled she couldn’t believe Charity was doing this again she thought she’d put her old life behind her when they got together.

“It’s from my dad ok he left it to me, he begged me to go and see him he told me he was dying, I didn’t believe him I left him to die on his own. A few weeks after he died a lawyer got in touch and he handed me my dad’s will he’s left me everything. I don’t want it I should have seen him I never got to make things right” Charity cried she’s not spoken to anyone about what happened and her dad hasn’t been in touch with the family for years so no one knew what was going on.

“Charity I’m so sorry, so what are you going to do with the money” Vanessa asked as she sat next to Charity she wanted to hold her she hated seeing her so broken but she didn’t think that would be appropriate.

“It’s ok I don’t blame you, not with my history, but I’m not that person anymore Vanessa and I thought you knew that” Charity sighed as she held her head in her hands.

“I know you’re not that person I’m sorry, I just didn’t think, I saw the money and I freaked out. So what are you going to do” Vanessa asked as she took Charity’s hand.

“I don’t know he left me his house too, I can’t bring myself to go there again. This is just too much he hasn’t been in my life since I was 13. I really don’t know how to feel about this I know I need closure but how do I get that when he’s gone” Charity cried.

“Come on lets go to the house, you need to do this you were there for me when my dad died I’ll be here for you” Vanessa said as she helped Charity up off the couch she needed to do this.

“I don’t think your girlfriend will be happy about this, its ok Ness I just need some time, you don’t need to help me” Charity cried.

“Look we’re friends aren’t we, that’s what you wanted I can help out a friend, come on let’s do this I can be your shoulder Charity. We’ll get through this, then you can decided what you want to do. If you don’t want to keep it after we’ve been to the house then give the money away or leave it for the kids. But you need to do this you need closure” Vanessa said as she took her hand and led her out of the door.

The car journey was silent Vanessa knew Charity had a lot going on. Even though it was hard she had to be there to support her through this even though she’s moved on she still loved her and she knows she always will they just can’t be together not anymore.

“Ness maybe we should go back home I’m not ready for this” Charity cried as Vanessa parked the car in the driveway.

“Come on Charity, you need this I’ll come in with you I won’t let you do this on your own” Vanessa said as she got out of the car.

“Ok and Ness thank you” Charity said as she got out of the car.

“You must be Charity, I’m Rose I lived next door to your dad” Rose said as she saw the two ladies get out of the car while she was gardening.

“Yeah I’m Charity, this is Vanessa, were just going to have a look around” Charity didn’t know why she was explaining herself to a stranger but she knew her dad.

“Obadiah spoke fondly of you. He told me he wasn’t the best dad and he didn’t blame you for not being here. He was so proud of you I got to get to know him the last couple of years he told me everything about you. He loved you Charity, you should know that he just wanted you to be happy” Rose said she needed to let her know with all the stuff that happened.

“Thank you, I’m going to go inside” Charity cried she wasn’t expecting to hear that her dad was a private person she really wished she’d visited now would have been nice to hear that from him.

“You must be Vanessa, he was happy you’re in her life he wanted to get to know you too, can you tell Charity that my door is open if she ever needs to talk or ask about her dad I’d be happy too” Rose said as she watched Charity walk into the house.

“Thank you, I will do, I need to go she needs me” Vanessa said not wanting to seem rude she seemed like a nice old lady.

“Looks the same as when we were here last time I swear to you our house was never clean like this growing up. I never realised how mum being gone can destroy a person until it happens to you” Charity sighed she knew she was a mess when Vanessa left she was more like her dad than she thought.

“Charity please don’t” Vanessa knew she was talking about her being gone.

“Sorry I wasn’t meaning it to hurt you I was just saying I know how my dad felt losing the love of his life” Charity said as she noticed all the pictures on display.

Vanessa didn’t know how to respond to that Vanessa knew deep down Charity was the love of her life too, but they weren’t together anymore. She’s moved on she wants Charity to be happy too and hopefully after sorting this stuff out she can start to move on too.

“I’m gonna go upstairs I’m going to see if he’s still got grans stuff when I was small she promised me her pearls can’t see dad leaving them down here” Charity said breaking the silence.

“Ok, Charity we can take some stuff back with us if you want to keep it, I’m sure the kids will want to see some of these pictures” Vanessa suggested she knew they meant something to Charity even if she never expressed it.

“Yeah ok we can do that” Charity said as she was going up the stairs.

When Charity got to the top of the stairs, she saw something she didn’t expect to see a room with her name on it. She never lived here with her dad none of this makes sense.

“Let’s just go Ness I’m not ready for this” Charity said as she turned around this was just too much.

“Charity we’ve come this far, I’m here for you come on let’s do this” Vanessa said as she took her hand and led her in the room.

It was like stepping back in time it looked just like her room from when she was a kid before it all went to shit. Charity couldn’t believe her dad kept all this stuff let alone moved it to his new house none of this made any sense she was so confused.

“Wow this is like getting a glimpse into your past” Vanessa said as she saw what was in the room.

“Yeah before I had Debbie, it’s nice he kept it but it means nothing why would I want the stuff from when I was a teenager” Charity said as she noticed a letter on the bed.

“Charity I know you this means something it may be small but it means he really did care he just wasn’t good at showing it” Vanessa said as Charity picked up the letter and sat on the bed.

**_Dear Charity_ **

**_Your probably confused about what you see, when I moved I kept all your stuff and I had the spare room so I thought I’d do this for you. I wanted to show you when you came over but we did what we always do and I’m sorry for that. I don’t blame you this was all my fault I know I wasn’t the best dad._ **

**_When you mum killed herself it completely destroyed me, and I couldn’t handle the pain I was a mess I drank myself to death most nights and I was never there for you, you pretty much raised yourself. I just want you to know I always loved you and you were always wanted. I was just in too much pain to realise I was hurting you._ **

**_When you became pregnant it killed me I knew I’d failed you, you were still a child I should have been protecting you. When I made you give Debbie away I thought we could just let this go but I know I could never have my little girl back you hated me. I know you wanted to raise her and I’m sorry I never allowed you too. I was still a drunk then as you know I wasn’t thinking clearly when I kicked you out that’s the biggest mistake of my life I handed you to that sick bastard and I’ll never forgive myself for that._ **

**_“I know that you’re an amazing mum and I’m happy Debbie found you. I just want you to be happy. I know you’re probably wondering where I got the money, well I saved every penny and I worked hard for it I also made some good investments. You saw how I was living I didn’t spend much. I want you to have it you deserve it I’m sorry I wasn’t the dad you deserved or needed I failed you and your mum and I hope one day you can forgive me._ **

**_If you love someone you should tell them how much they mean to you before it’s too late don’t be like me Charity tell the ones you love how you feel before it’s too late._ **

**_Love Dad_ **

Charity sat there holding the letter she couldn’t believe the words she read, she should have made things right with her dad. Vanessa was right this did give her closure she was going to listen to her dad she had to tell Vanessa how she felt.

“Are you ok” Vanessa asked after Charity sat staring into space for a few minutes she wondered what was in the letter that made her so upset.

“I will be in a minute yeah, Ness I have to say something” Charity said as she knelt in front of Vanessa on the floor.

“Charity what did it say, I don’t like to see you upset” Vanessa said as she looked down into her eyes.

“I love you Ness, I know I hurt you and I hate myself for that. My life was a mess I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore I couldn’t understand why you couldn’t come home. When Mackenzie run me off the road I wasn’t in the right frame of mind and I made the biggest mistake of my life but I swear to you it meant nothing I didn’t even know the guy let alone he was Moira’s brother. I know I should have told you what happened but I did what I always do I messed up. When you left me I was a mess I drank myself to death I became my father I wasn’t looking after my kids I left Moses with Ross for months” Charity cried.

“You’re not you dad your kids love you” Vanessa said Charity had to stop thinking she was a bad mother.

“I know they do I don’t deserve it though. I don’t blame you for not giving me a chance I deserved the pain because of what I done to you. I’m sober now and have been for months. I know I don’t deserve you anymore, you deserve better than me, but I want you to know no one will ever love you as much as I do I love you with every fibre of my being, your my world Ness and I hope one day you’ll forgive me for the hurt I caused you. I still have your ring and I’ll wait till the day you’re ready to be mine again, you don’t need to say anything I just wanted you to know” Charity said as she wiped the tears from Vanessa’s eyes.

Vanessa wanted to say something but she just couldn’t she couldn’t go there again she was still so hurt, she couldn’t believe the mess they were in she knew she wasn’t completely blameless for their break up she should have told Charity what was going she shouldn’t have made her fell unwanted that was her mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they packed some stuff away from her room that Charity wanted to keep she came across lots of things she’s forgotten about.

“Charity you need to see this” Vanessa said as she noticed a box under the bed.

“What is it” Charity asked this wasn’t hers it looked new.

Charity couldn’t believe what was inside there was pictures of Debbie growing up she couldn’t understand why her dad had them, there was loads right up until she’s around 12 - 13 that’s when she left the family and moved to Emmerdale why did her dad have this. At the bottom there was letters going back and forth between her dad and the people that raised Debbie.

“Why would he have this I don’t understand he didn’t let me keep her why did he care what is going on Ness” Charity cried none of this made any sense.

“Maybe this will tell you everything,” Vanessa said as she handed Charity the letter she found by the box.

Charity didn’t think she could handle another letter but she needed answers.

**_Charity I know, I know another letter, I know you must be confused on why I would have this before they took Debbie I asked them to send me pictures and updates on how she was doing. I asked for you I knew that you would want to see them, I should have sent them to you years ago I just couldn’t. Debbie had a happy childhood but she always knew she was adopted she just wanted to be with you. I’m so sorry I never allowed you to be a mum to her when she was small and I hope one day you’ll forgive me. I hope these pictures and letters bring you happiness I just want you to be happy._ **

“Why didn’t he tell me Ness, why did he keep this from me” Charity asked would have been nice to see these years ago.

“Charity maybe he was waiting for you, at least this shows he cared he may not have been able to show it and for that I’m so sorry I know this must be hard. I didn’t see my dad for years and I had the opportunity to get to know him and I’m sorry you never had that. Charity he wants you to be happy so please try to move on and try and let this go, we’ll take this box and you can show Debbie when she comes back” Vanessa said as she held Charity’s hand.

“Thanks for being here with me I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you. Ness can you be there when I tell the kids I don’t think I could do it on my own” Charity said as they left the room.

“Of course I will and wherever you’re ready to come back and get the rest of the things you’d like to keep I’ll be here for you, you don’t need to do this on your own I’ll be here for you” Vanessa said as they headed out of the house.

When they arrived back at the house Vanessa made them a cup of tea and some dinner for the boys Vanessa was going to pick up Johnny and Moses and bring them back here she knew Charity had a lot going on and she was trying to make things easier for her.

“Hi mum, Vanessa” Noah said shocked to see Vanessa there.

“Hi Noah, I’m just going to get the boys dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes if you could turn it off for me” Vanessa said as she grabbed her coat.

“Ok sure yeah I can do that” Noah said what was going on none of this made sense were they back together why was Vanessa cooking them dinner why was she with Mum.

“How was school” Charity asked breaking out of her day dream and noticed her son sat opposite her.

“Forget school what’s going on why was Vanessa here” Noah asked needing to know.

“I’ll explain everything later I’m going to tell you all together” Charity sighed she didn’t think she could have this conversation more than once.

“Are you and Vanessa back together is that why she here” Noah asked hopefully they were he knew how much they love each other they belonged together.

“No baby, I wish we were, she has a girlfriend. We’re just friends she’s really been there for me today” Charity cried as he wrapped her in his arms.

“I’m so sorry mum, please don’t start drinking again I can’t see you like that again” Noah cried as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

“No baby I promise you I’ll never be like that again I’m so sorry for the way I acted. I was just so broken and I couldn’t see what I still had, I was stupid. I want you to know I love you, I love your sister and brothers more than anything I’m so proud of you all. I’m never going to make you feel like you did again. I’m going to be the mum you deserve” Charity cried as she held her son.

“Mum I love you, I’ll look after you, I’ll always be here for you” Noah smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

“Hi Mummy, where Mummy Charity” Johnny asked confused to see his mum he thought Charity was picking him up.

“Hi Mummy Ness” Moses smiled as he hugged her.

“Well Johnny I’m going to be taking you to Mummy Charity and we’re going to have dinner” Vanessa said as she held her two boys.

“Really this is going to be awesome” Johnny smiled he missed family dinners.

“You moving home Mummy Ness” Moses asked as she held their hand walking home.

“Boys come sit down, I need to explain something’s ok. Your mum and I love you both so much and us not being together has nothing to do with the both of you. You see sometimes grown ups grow apart and they don’t live together anymore. I’m going to look into renting a place here so we can be together all the time. Moses you’ll continue living with mummy and Johnny you’ll continue living with me like we have been, but whenever Johnny wants to be with Charity or you with me then that’s what will happen. We’ll have lots of sleepovers and it will be fun, please don’t be upset” Vanessa said as she held them they were still so small she didn’t like to see them hurting.

“So we’re still brothers and you still my mummy Ness” Moses asked he was confused.

“Of course you are, you will always be my boy and Johnny will always be your brother that will never change. Come on lets go your mum will be wondering where we are” Vanessa said as she took their hand to continue heading home.

After they ate dinner which was a nice experience Vanessa could see how much the boys enjoyed them all being together again it felt just like old times. Vanessa gathered everyone on the couch she knew this was going to be hard for Charity to explain what was going on.

“Mum can you tell us what’s going on now” Noah asked as they all sat in the front room.

“Ok, you see a couple of months ago my dad asked to meet me but you see I didn’t have the best relationship with him. That’s why you all never met him. See he was sick, I didn’t believe him I never went to see him and he died” Charity broke out as tears streamed down her face.

“He in heaven like grandad Frank” Johnny asked.

“Yes baby he is, I went to his house today with Ness and I have some pictures of my parents your grandparents if you would like to see them. I don’t have many memories I haven’t been in my dad’s life since I was 14” Charity said as she placed the pictures on the table.

“Mum I’m sorry you lost your dad why wasn’t he here” Noah asked she never mentioned her parents he never knew he had a grandad.

“Noah that’s a long story, which I will tell you. I’m sure if I had forgiven him sooner you would have got to know him and I’m sorry I kept him from you. I didn’t know he’d changed I should have sorted things out years ago” Charity cried as she hugged her son.

“It’s ok mum, are you ok” Noah asked not wanting his mum to be in pain.

“I will be yeah, I just wish things were different” Charity sighed she knew she’d be ok she had her kids she was lucky she still had them she could have lost it all like her dad did and died alone she couldn’t let herself be like him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vanessa has been back a few weeks now and she’s just about moved into the cottage she rented she needed room for when they boys were with her. Things were going well with Charity again she was happy they could be friends because she didn’t want to completely lose her from her life. 

“Hi Ness, Noah asked me to drop this off, you know he can’t live without it” Charity laughed as she handed Vanessa the Xbox.

“Thanks do you want a cuppa” Vanessa asked she’s just put the kettle on.

“Thanks I’d love one, I see you’re nearly moved in now” Charity said as she sat at the table.

“Yeah you know how I am about mess, I still have some stuff at my mum’s I’m going to head there in a couple of days to collect it” Vanessa said as she handed Charity a cup of tea.

“Thanks Ness, I’ve decided to buy Jacobs fold from Debbie I want it to be my home. I just thought I’d let you know” Charity said Vanessa needed to know, that was her home too.

“That’s good I’m happy for you it is a nice place. Have you decided what to do with your dad’s house” Vanessa asked.

“Not yet I’m still not ready for that, I’ve decided to split some of the money to make university funds for the kids and I’d like to give some of the money to you, you can do what you want with it” Charity said hoping she would except.

“Charity I can’t it wouldn’t be right, it’s your money we’re not together anymore” Vanessa sighed she felt bad about hurting her.

“I know Ness, I know were not together but you’ve been there for me like no one ever has I want you to have something you can use it to go on holiday it’s up to you” Charity said hoping she’d change her mind.

“I’ll think about it ok, so how is Debbie and the kids” Vanessa asked.

“She’s ok, I feel like she’s keeping something from me though but I’ll wait till she’s ready to tell me, she’s like me when she’s ready she’ll let me in. I sent her the box from my dad’s place I kept a few pictures though” Charity said she wanted to be close to her daughter again.

“I’m sure she’ll tell you when she’s ready” Vanessa said she didn’t really know Debbie that well but she knew they both loved each other and if she was keeping something from her mum it was for the best.

“Thanks Ness, I missed this, I love it when we talk you’re the only person who’s ever really listened to what I have to say” Charity smiled as she sipped her tea.

“Charity you know you can talk to me I’d like us to at least be friends” Vanessa smiled it was nice being around her again.

“I know I’d like that, well I better go I’m late for my shift and you know what Chas is like” Charity laughed as she grabbed her coat.

“Ok I’ll see you later, have fun” Vanessa smiled as she left.

After leaving Vanessa’s Charity headed to the pub she was happy for the first time in ages, Vanessa is letting her back in her life and she had her kids she hadn’t completely messed up her life after what happened she knew thought she’d have a chance to make things right.

“Hey Charity finally decided to turn up I see” Chas said as saw her cousin walk through the door.

“Yeah see I’m only a few minutes late” Charity smiled.

“Why you so happy” Chas asked she hasn’t see her this happy for months.

“No reason it’s just been a good few days, I think things a going to be ok for me and Ness” Charity smiled.

“That’s good I’m happy for you kid” Chas smiled she wanted Charity to be happy she deserved it.

While Vanessa was waiting for the boys to come back from school Vanessa decided to make them a family meal she wanted them to be happy here. Noah has his own room so he can decorate it how he wants. Johnny and Moses room was easy they were both Dinosaur obsessed she was going to take them into town tomorrow so they can buy some things for their new room.

“Hi Ness, did mum drop of my Xbox” Noah asked as he walked through the door.

“Hi Noah, yes she did, how come your back from school early” Vanessa asked not wanting him to be in trouble again.

“Free period you get that a lot in six form, I’ve bought some things from home if that’s ok and mum’s given me some money to get a gaming PC would it be ok if I left it here in my room” Noah asked he already had a PC at home and he wanted to have one for here too.

“Cause you can this is your home Noah you can have your room however you want it” Vanessa smiled happy that he wanted to be here with her and the little ones.

“Ness I’m going to go set up my Xbox if you need anything just give me a shout,” Noah said as he headed to his room.

Just as Vanessa was setting the table for dinner, Charity bought the boys home from school she was shocked as she thought Tracy was bringing them.

“Hi Ness, Tracy couldn’t pick them up she got held up so she phoned Rhona and she phoned me I hope you don’t mind” Charity said as she walked the boys through the house.

“No that’s ok, don’t you have to be at work” Vanessa asked as she helped take the boys coats off.

“No I explained what happened I just have to work the weekend, small price to pay” Charity smiled Johnny was so excited to see her she loved that little boy and she’d do anything for him.

“Would you like to stay for dinner its nothing much, it’s just cottage pie” Vanessa asked she knew the boys would love it.

“Are you sure I don’t want to impose or make things awkward” Charity said not wanting to ruin their evening.

“Please mummy stay” Moses said as he hugged her.

“Yeah mummy Charity stay we have dinner” Johnny smiled as he hugged her too.

“We want you to stay so what do you say” Vanessa smiled at the site of them they were so cute.

“I guess this means I’m staying, thank you Vanessa this means a lot” Charity smiled as the boys led her over to their toys.

While Charity helped Vanessa serve dinner Noah came out of his room he was shocked to see his mum there. This felt like just old times, he hoped one day they would both realise what they have and get back together. They belonged together everyone could see it sometimes adults are idiots.

“Noah look mummy here too” Moses smiled as he spotted his big brother.

“I see that, hi mum” Noah said as he sat at the table.

“Hi babe, I thought we’d have to come a drag you off of your Xbox” Charity smiled as she sat beside him.

“Na I could smell it was ready and I’m starving” Noah smiled as he started eating his food.

The meal went really well and Charity hoped they could do this again it felt just how it was before and she had a lot of fun with her family so much better than finishing her shift at the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Things were really good right now with Charity they’ve really became good friends after what happened between them it was nice to have her back in her life. Vanessa has settled down now in the cottage and the boys loved their rooms. They were making the separation work by alternating weekends so the kids can spend time with both of them.

Vanessa was on her way to the woolpack for a night out Tracy was watching Johnny so she was meeting up with Rhona to have a catch up and have some fun.

“Hi Ness, you look amazing going anywhere nice, anyway what can I get you” Charity asked as she walked through the door. 

“Thank you, just meeting up with Rhona, I’ll have a pint of beer please Charity” Vanessa smiled as she approached the bar.

“Coming right up I can bring it over to you if you want to find a seat” Charity said as she started pouring the pint.

“Thanks I’ll sit over here” Vanessa said as she sat down in the booth she always sits in.

After sitting here sipping her drink for the last ten minutes having glancing conversations with Charity when she wasn’t busy at the bar. She’s still waiting for Rhona she hadn’t text to say she was running late this was very unlike her.

“Sorry Ness running late I’ll be there in about half hour” Rhona text Vanessa.

“Do you want another, still no Rhona” Charity asked as she approached the table.

“Yeah thanks, she’s running a bit late” Vanessa said as she handed Charity the glass.

“Hi gorgeous can I get a pint of larger whenever you’re ready” Kieran said as he approached the bar.

“Cause babe one sec” Charity smiled as she handed the beer to Vanessa.

“This is a nice place you got here Charity” Kieran said as he sat at the bar.

“Thanks babe, so no work today for you” Charity asked as she handed him his drink.

“No got a couple of days off I didn’t see you in the club this weekend” Kieran said expecting to have seen her there.

“Yeah sorry I should have text you I had my kids this weekend. I was thinking this weekend we could all get together and check out that new place in Leeds” Charity asked.

“Sounds good to me I’m just gonna pop outside make a phone call see you in a minute gorgeous” Kieran said as he left her at the bar.

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing was this guy Charity’s boyfriend they seemed close what was going on surely she would tell her if she was seeing someone.

“You ok Ness, you look a bit lost” Charity asked as she noticed her spaced out.

“Oh I’m ok who was that you looked friendly” Vanessa asked cutting straight to it.

“That’s Kieran” Charity smirked she knew Vanessa was jealous she could tell.

“Is he your boyfriend” Vanessa asked wanting to know even if she didn’t have a right too.

“Why, you jealous” Charity smirked she could tell she was.

“No, I’m not I’m just wondering” Vanessa lied why did Rhona have to be late leaving her in this situation.

“Come on admit it, you don’t need to hide from your feelings, I know you still want me” Charity smiled Vanessa still wanted her she knew it.

“Look how could I want you when I’m engaged to Amy” Vanessa yelled as she gasped that’s not how she wanted to tell her.

“You’re engaged, so you’re going to marry her and what live happily ever after” Charity yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

“Charity I’m so sorry you weren’t supposed to find out like that” Vanessa cried as she tried to comfort her.

“You know what Ness I’m done” Charity cried as she walked out she couldn’t be there a moment longer.

After walking out of the pub Charity didn’t really know where to go she couldn’t believe Vanessa was getting married it was really over now she’s never felt so broken. She really wanted a drink but she knew that wouldn’t help.

“Hey Charity what’s the matter” Kieran asked he could tell something had happened.

“I’ll be ok I just need some air” Charity cried.

“Come on talk to me Michael would kill me if I left you like this” Kieran said as he led her to one of the picnic benches.

“She’s getting married, how can she, we were supposed to be getting married, none of this makes sense. At least I know why she sent my ring back how could she do this to me what about the kids. I know I messed up you saw what I mess I was but I never moved on” Charity cried.

“Hey it will be ok come on let’s get you inside I’m here ok we’ll get you through this” Kieran said as he led her back into the pub.

“Charity can we talk” Vanessa asked as Charity walked back into the pub.

“I just want to know one thing was you engaged when you came with me to my dad’s house when I poured my heart out and I told you how I felt about you” Charity asked needing to know how long.

“Yes I was I didn’t want to hurt you, I was going to tell you when I first came back I don’t know why I didn’t I’m sorry” Vanessa cried she felt terrible for the pain she caused her.

“Well you moved on fast how long after we broke up did you get engaged” Charity asked they haven’t been broken up that long.

“I don’t think that’s relevant” Vanessa said not wanting to discuss this anymore.

“Oh believe me it is, you see I know you, well I thought I did so did you meet her and straight away get engaged or has this been going on longer than that while we were still together. Because none of this shit makes sense to me. You ignored me for months made me think all sorts. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life I know that, but I’ve not been with anyone else the last person I slept with was you” Charity yelled as tears streamed down her face.

“I wasn’t cheating on you how could you think that” Vanessa yelled.

“How could I think that, are you being serious right now, your fucking engaged to someone else when did you have the time to meet someone, and then want to marry them after barely knowing them that ain’t you. I’m not an idiot Vanessa so stop treating me like one” Charity yelled how could she have been so wrong.

“You’re acting like I was having an affair, you cheated not me, I met Amy in a bar after we broke up. I never cheated on you we’re over I moved on, you have no right to talk to me like this” Vanessa yelled.

“No your right, I’m done Vanessa, you’ve moved on I’m going to move on now too, because you’re not the person I loved not anymore, you would never have hurt me like this. I hope you’re happy with her oh and I thought you should know Johnny hates her he told me that he’s still my boy so don’t take him from me again” Charity said as she walked away she couldn’t be there a moment longer.

“What is going on” Rhona asked catching the end of their conversation.

“Ask her” Charity said as she walked through the back Chas will have to run the pub she was done for the night.

“Ness what happened” Rhona asked as she led Vanessa back to the table.

“I’ve messed this all up, I blurted out I was getting married I never meant to hurt her Rhona and now Charity’s convinced I was having an affair, I wasn’t I never broke us she did that” Vanessa cried.

“You’re getting married why didn’t you tell me” Rhona asked.

“I know I should have told you I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to hurt Charity I did try and tell her believe me I did I just couldn’t now she hates me” Vanessa cried as Rhona held her.

“She doesn’t hate you Ness, she’s just hurting right now, I’m not surprised she thought you were having an affair. I know you didn’t want to hear this before Ness but I feel like you need to. On the day of Johnny’s adoption Charity was so happy to have you home she missed you so much and then you broke her by taking off again. She was a mess she told me she thought you had someone else I told her to stop being stupid that you would never do that you loved her too much. Ness you had been ignoring her for months keeping things from her. Yes she made the mistake but you drove her to it. Charity kissed some random guy yes that was wrong and she has regretted it ever since. You know she’s had plenty of people hit on her and she tells every single one she’s taken you were still everything to her” Rhona said not wanting to hurt her but she needed to know.

“Well that’s not true she’s with that guy Kieran” Vanessa said.

“Kieran’s gay she met him months ago when we went on a night out that we dragged Charity too. After Charity stopped drinking, she never left the house we were worried about her. She made some friends that night and she spends most weekends with them when she doesn’t have the kids. She never moved on Ness she was waiting for you even when she found out you had a girlfriend she was convinced it wouldn’t last and one day you’d realise what you both had together. This is going to destroy her I just hope she doesn’t fall apart like last time” Rhona said worried about her they’d become friends and she didn’t want to see her hurting again. 

“I won’t let her fall apart again, I never meant to hurt her Rhona I’ve handled this all wrong I’m going to make this right” Vanessa said as she started to get up to speak to Charity.

“Ness not right now she’ll need time, give it a couple of days let you both calm down before you both say things you don’t mean” Rhona suggested not wanting either of them to make another mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It’s been a couple of days now since their showdown in the pub Vanessa still hadn’t heard from Charity. She tried calling her but it just kept going to voice mail Vanessa knew she had messed up she should have just been honest about what was going on in her life. Charity didn’t deserve this but she couldn’t make it right if she was ignoring her.

When Vanessa arrived home there was a package by the door so she picked it up she knew it was from Charity she noticed it was her writing. As she opened it, she saw her ring in there the one she sent back to Charity after they broke up. This was symbol of the love they shared which was now over it hurts even holding it there was also a letter inside Vanessa knew she’d need to sit down to read it.

**_Hi Ness I’ve been racking my brain all night to find the right words but now I’m just going to speak from my heart. I’m so sorry for the way I reacted when you blurted out your getting married I was hurt. I didn’t mean the things I said I know I’m the one who messed things up. I did this to us, I came so close to hitting the bottle again but I promised my son I wouldn’t and I won’t regardless of how things are with us I will never put my kids through what I did before._ **

**_I held on to us for so long, I always hoped we’d get back together, you’re the love of my life Ness and I always thought I was yours too. I guess I was wrong, you’ve moved on and now I need to move on too. Please don’t take Johnny from me I love that little boy and my kids love you too it will wreck them if you leave again. We can keep the arrangement we have now, but please can you give me some time and space I won’t be able to handle seeing you right now it would just hurt too much._ **

**_I can’t keep the ring, if you don’t want it sell it or give it away I don’t want another reminder of what I’ve lost. I will always love you, you’ll always be the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want you to be happy Vanessa even if that’s not with me. I know it’s going to be hard seeing you with her and that’s something I’m going to have to get over because I can’t keep feeling like this._ **

**_I know I was never good enough for you, you deserve someone better than me maybe if I wasn’t such a screw up we would still be together and we wouldn’t be going through this right now. The boys might be hurt when they find out your getting married but I promise you I won’t say one bad word about you. This is on me I did this, I’ve sort of rambled on here sorry about that just promise me Ness you’ll be happy that’s all I want for you goodbye Vanessa._ **

It broke Vanessa reading that Charity was the love of her life she knew that and she did want her to be happy too, she didn’t want her hurting anymore and if she needed space she was going to give her it. Vanessa just wished none of this was happening and deep down she knows Charity’s the one she needs to be with but she’s too late.

After dropping off the parcel for Vanessa Charity headed into town, Chas said she’d watch the boys she was going to have an evening out with some friends she needed to let of some steam and clear her head. Writing that letter took a lot out of her, coming to the realisation, it was really over killed her and maybe a night on the town will help ease some of that pain.

“Wow looking good Charity they won’t know what’s hit them when you walk in there looking like that” Chas smiled hoping Charity had a good night she needed this with what’s been going on she just wanted to see her happy again.

“Thanks Chas, I’ll be over in the afternoon thanks for looking after Moses and Noah” Charity said as she grabbed her purse.

“You ready to go gorgeous, the gangs all here it’s time to find you someone” Kieran smiled as she took his arm.

When they arrived at the club Kieran and Michael had really gone all out for her to have a good night and even reserved a booth for all of them to sit. Charity knew she wasn’t ready to meet someone not yet. It wouldn’t be right not when her heart still belonged to Vanessa. All this moving on was going to take time she wasn’t going to have a rebound fling they never lasted and it wouldn’t feel right.

“Charity I know you’re not really a drinker anymore so we made your cocktails virgins we don’t want you to feel like you need to drink this is your night and we just want you to have some fun” Michael said as he handed her a drink.

“Thanks guys for being here these last few months I’m so glad I met you all. I just want you to know I’ll be ok” Charity smiled she felt lucky to have such good friends.

After putting Johnny to bed Vanessa really had nothing to do so she thought she’d watch a movie to try and distract her from thinking about what’s going.

“Hi Vee, I thought I’d come over and see how you are it feel like ages since we saw each other” Tracy said as she let herself into her sister’s house.

“Thanks Trace do you want some wine” Vanessa asked as she poured herself another glass.

“Thanks Vee, I saw Charity earlier she was heading off somewhere I got to say she looked good” Tracy said as she poured a glass of wine.

“She always looks good Trace, I guess she really is ready to move on, I just want her to be happy” Vanessa said as she sat down.

“Ness she hurt you, you’re a much bigger person than me to forgive her any way let’s stop talking about her, let’s see the ring” Tracy asked happy her sister was going to be getting married to someone who wouldn’t hurt her.

“Ok here it is” Vanessa said as she showed her the ring she could wear it again now that Charity knew what was going on.

“Wow that’s beautiful you girls got good taste” Tracy smiled.

“Thanks Trace I’ll get the door” Vanessa said as she heard a knock on the door it was quite late she wondered who it was.

“Hello Vanessa” Amy smiled as her fiancé opened the door.

“Amy, you’re here I thought you was going to be away for another six weeks” Vanessa was so confused.

“I wanted to surprise you” Amy smiled as she walked into the house.

“Hi I’m Tracy Vanessa’s sister nice to meet you. Vee I’m going to head home give you guys some time together, call me in the morning” Tracy said as she walked out.

Vanessa wasn’t expecting to see Amy this was a really weird day her mind was all over the place it’s not that she wasn’t happy she was here she was just so confused with everything else that’s been going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charity knew she needed to speak to Vanessa at some point it kills her she’s getting married to someone else she hasn’t told the kids yet she doesn’t want to confuse them. She came close to drowning in the bottle again but thankfully she was strong enough not too, she promised Noah she wouldn’t and this time she was keeping her promise her family needed her and she wasn’t going to let them down again. After she sent Vanessa the letter saying everything that needed to be said they didn’t need to talk about anything other than the kids anything else would be too much.

“Hello, Vanessa’s in the bath she shouldn’t be long and you are” Amy asked as she opened the door.

“Oh it’s you, you must be her” Charity couldn’t believe she was here not expecting this.

“Yeah I’m her fiancé what’s up” Amy asked not understanding what this lady’s problem is.

“You’re gonna go propose to my girl and ask me what’s up” Charity yelled.

“Oh you’re the ex, look I’m sorry if you got hurt but she’s moved on she made her choice, we’re in love” Amy said now knowing this must be Charity.

“Oh if your so in love then why has she been hiding it” Charity smirked.

“Well if she hid it from you it’s because she figured you couldn’t handle it she told me about your drinking problem” Amy said wanting to fight back who did she think she is to talk to her like this.

“Handle what the fact she was mad at me and you swooped her up on the rebound” Charity yelled how could Vanessa tell her about that.

“Call it what you want but were together and there’s nothing you can do about that” Amy yelled.

“I’ll call it what it is a mistake, Ness may think she wants to marry you and you in love but you aint. I know Ness and soon she’ll realise this is a mistake” Charity smirked as she turned to leave she may have Vanessa now but it wouldn’t last.

After Charity left she needed some air she was so angry she’s never wanted to hit someone so much in all her life. What did Vanessa see in her other than looks. Charity decided she needed a couple of days away she needed to clear her head if she was going to have to put up with seeing them together.

“Hi Mum, you ok where you going” Noah asked as he saw his mum packing a bag. 

“I’m gonna go to Cornwall for a couple of days I need some time away. I’m going to drop Moses with Ross on the way and I’ve spoken to Chas she said you can stay there or you can stay with Ness I’m sure she won’t mind. Actually I’ve got a better idea, stay with Ness I’m sure what’s her face will like that” Charity smiled she’d love to see her reaction to that.

“Mum what’s going on” Noah asked he was confused he thought things were good again with Vanessa.

“Vanessa’s fiancé is here in town I can’t stand the thought of seeing them together I just need a couple of days I need this Noah I don’t want to fall back into how I was. I promise you I’ll be ok please don’t worry” Charity said as she hugged her son.

“Ok mum if you need anything call me, I just want you to be ok” Noah said he needed to let his mum do this she needed to get away. Vanessa had a fiancé what in the hell was going on he needed answers.

“Who was at the door” Vanessa asked as she exited the bathroom.

“It was nobody, Vanessa we need to talk” Amy said as she sat down on the couch.

“Ok, what’s the matter” Vanessa asked as she sat next to her.

“I have to go back to Japan I’m only here for a few days they want to make it a permanent position. Therefore, I was thinking you and Johnny could move to Japan with me. It will be an adventure there’s good schools there and they need vets it will be easy for you to get a job” Amy said she needed to go back she couldn’t live here.

“I can’t just move to Japan my family is here Johnny’s other mum is here my other kids are here. I thought you being in Japan was temporary,” Vanessa said no way could she leave again.

“There not your kids and your Johnny’s real mum you don’t have to be here Vanessa, my career is in Japan I can’t give that up so your ex can think she has a chance with you again” Amy said why wouldn’t she not want to go Japan was amazing much better than this dull town.

“That’s where your wrong they our my boys I love them and Johnny loves his mummy Charity and I won’t take my son from her again. If you want to go back to Japan then go, because we’re done I was an idiot for thinking this could work, goodbye Amy” Vanessa said as she give Amy the ring back.

After saying goodbye to his mum Noah knew, he had to go and see Vanessa he needed to know what was going on how could she not tell them she was getting married.

“Hi Noah what’s wrong” Vanessa asked as she answered the door not expecting to see him.

“Ness why are crying are you ok” Noah asked he didn’t like to see her upset.

“I’ll be ok, do you want a cuppa and we can talk,” Vanessa asked as he came in and sat down at the table.

“Ness mum said you’re getting married” Noah asked needing to know none of this made any sense.

“I was, I’m not anymore I broke up with her, Noah I never meant to hurt your mum I should have just talked to her” Vanessa sighed her life was a mess and she didn’t know how to change it.

“Mum left she said she needs to clear her head I’m worried about her. Can I stay here till she comes back she’s taking Moses to Ross’s” Noah said needing her to know what’s going on.

“She left, I’ve really hurt her haven’t I, I’m going to make things right Noah I’m not saying we’re going to get back together, I can’t handle that not right now. I’m a mess, I need to sort my head out” Vanessa said she’s never been so confused why did all this have to happen. 

Charity decided to turn her phone off she knew the kids would be ok she needed time and space she never really thought it would ever really be over with Vanessa she always hoped they would get back together and now she felt like an idiot for thinking that. She needed to move on and let Vanessa go she wasn’t hers anymore. After dropping, Moses with his dad Charity booked a hotel to stay in for the night she couldn’t drive to Cornwall tonight she’d end up having an accident from exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It’s been a few days now since Charity left, Johnny was happy Amy left and Vanessa realised Charity was right he did hate her and from the things Amy said about the kids she really wasn’t a good person. Vanessa couldn’t believe she ever thought she could marry her, she really needed to sort herself out she kept making idiotic decisions. Vanessa’s tried to call Charity but her phones been off ever since she left, she spoke to Ross and he didn’t have any updates he told her he was dropping Moses off next weekend stating Charity needed time he didn’t want to see her hurting again like last time.

“Hi Ness, have you heard from Mum” Noah asked as he walked through the door.

“Not yet I guess she’s not ready to speak to anyone right now” Vanessa sighed she just wanted to talk to her make things right.

“Mum should be home soon do you want to come with me to the house that way you can speak to her when she arrives, I’ll go and get Johnny” Noah said as he headed upstairs.

“Noah I don’t think your mum will like that” Vanessa said she didn’t want them to have another argument.

“Come on Ness you’re not going to make this right if you don’t talk” Noah said as he turned to look at her. 

After putting Johnny in his bed at home, Noah made him and Ness a cup of tea his mum should be home soon she should have left hours ago.

“Thanks Noah, thank you for being here for me these last few days and I’m sorry that I wasn’t around more when you’re mum was drinking herself to death I shouldn’t have left you to deal with that. I’m so proud of the young man you are and I hope your brothers turn out just as smart and kind” Vanessa said as she hugged her son.

“Thanks Ness I just want you both to be happy even if that’s not together, as I told you you’re the best step parent I’ve ever had, I love you Ness and so does Moses” Noah said needing her to know that regardless of what happens they want her in their lives.

“I will always be here for you and Moses you’re my boys and I love you both so much” Vanessa said as there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it mum’s probably forgot her key in her rush to leave” Noah smiled as he got up to answer the door.

“Hello are you the family of Charity Dingle” the police officer asked as the young man opened the door.

“I’m her son what’s happened to my mum” Noah cried as he led the police into his house.

“Your Mum’s been in an accident her car was run off the road by a drink driver, we found her address in her belongings,” the police officer explained not wanting to scare the boy.

Vanessa broke down on the words accident, Charity had to be ok she couldn’t lose her she needed her, the kids needed her.

“Your Mum’s in the hospital her cars a wreck we salvaged a few items if you would like us to take you to her we’d be happy too” the police officer said as he handed Charity’s belongings to the boy.

“Ness you go I’ll stay here and watch Johnny I’ll ring Chas” Noah said as he handed Vanessa his mums phone.

“Ok I’ll ring you when I get there, she has to be ok Noah she just has to be” Vanessa cried as she followed the police officers out of the house.

On the way to the hospital Vanessa turned Charity’s phone on she smiled at the screensaver it was a picture of them from their non-wedding. She wished they could do that day all over again they’d have been married right now and they wouldn’t be going through this. Vanessa knew now they couldn’t live without each other they love each other more than anything. Charity never stopped loving her even when they were over she never gave up on them and now Vanessa couldn’t give up on her.

When Vanessa arrived at the hospital they wouldn’t tell her anything just led her to a waiting area and told her to wait for the doctor, on the way here she phoned Rhona she was on her way Vanessa didn’t think she could handle this on her own she wouldn’t be able to survive if she lost Charity.

“Ness what happened” Rhona asked as she saw her best friend crying.

“They won’t tell me anything, this is all my fault I should have just come home she could die I can’t lose her I just can’t” Vanessa cried.

“You still love her don’t you” Rhona asked she could tell Vanessa never really got over Charity.

Before Vanessa could answer the doctor came in the room “Are you the family of Charity Dingle” Dr Davis asked.

“Yes we are please tell me she’s ok” Vanessa cried.

“Ms Dingle’s injury’s are not as bad as first thought she’s got a broken arm and concussion she’s currently unconscious but I’m convinced she’ll make a full recovery we just need to wait for her to wake up you may go and sit with her” Dr Davis said as he led her into her room.

“Charity please wake up this is all my fault I should have just been honest with you. While I was in the waiting room, I had a lot of time to think about us and I’m so sorry for all the time we wasted it was so stupid of me to leave and then get engaged to someone else. I know were both to blame for this mess were in, I know now that kiss with that guy meant nothing I should have just come home. I was so hurt with everything else that was going on I pushed you away, I’m so sorry for that. I don’t ever want to come close to ever losing you again we belong together” Vanessa cried as she held Charity’s hand.

“I don’t want to lose you either Ness” Charity said as she opened her eyes her head was pounding she didn’t know how she got here she was so confused.

“Your awake, please don’t ever leave me again I love you so much” Vanessa smiled as she hugged her.

“What happened where’s your fiancée” Charity asked none of this was making any sense.

“You’ve been in an accident and I’m not with Amy any more, I never should have got with her in the first place not when my hearts with you. I was just so hurt and confused my mum and Tracy weren’t helping either with the things they were saying. I never should have listened to them I should have just come home” Vanessa cried they’ve wasted so much time being apart she wasn’t going to waste anymore.

“I love you Ness all I want is to be with you to be a family again, can you please forgive me for what happened” Charity cried they were going to be ok she knows that she was never going to mess this up again.

“Of course I forgive you, do you forgive me for being with Amy” Vanessa asked she wouldn’t blame her for being angry she should never have moved on so fast.

“Ness I broke us not you, how about from here on out we don’t dwell on the past and we start over again. I just want us to be a family you me and the kids that’s all that matters ok” Charity smiled as she kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Vanessa has spent that last hour with Charity the doctor said she could go home in a couple of hours they just had to run a few tests so while they were sorting that out Vanessa knew she needed to let Noah know what was going on.

As she made her way into the corridor she saw Mackenzie there having a heated discussion with someone as she turned around to walk the other way she heard Debbie’s name why would he be talking to Debbie this didn’t makes sense so she hid behind the corner to hear what he was saying.

“Look I have to say something your mum nearly died Debbie, this isn’t right your brother’s ok now and your dad and Moira. No you mum won’t hate you she’ll understand you did this to protect your family” Mackenzie spoke into his phone.

“What the hell is going on” Vanessa yelled she’d heard enough something was going on.

“Debbie I got to go” Makenzie said as he hung up the phone to face Vanessa they’d never met but he knew it was her.

“How do you know Debbie and why do you need to speak to Charity” Vanessa asked she was so confused.

“Debbie’s my wife, I came here to save Nate and get revenge on Jamie Tate for running my sister over. I didn’t know Moira was Debbie’s step mum until the accident. That’s when Debbie asked me to help so we came up with this plan to get revenge, Charity just got caught up in the mess Debbie hates the fact she hurt her mum. But they needed to save Belle she wasn’t handling Nate taking the blame for her when it was Jamie that did all of this” Mackenzie said he really did feel bad he wanted to say something months ago.

“I don’t understand how Charity had to be bought into it” Vanessa asked she understand they had to help Belle and Nate but what did it have to do with Charity.

“When I nearly drove Charity off the road I didn’t mean to do that, I had Cain in the boot I had to make Jamie think I wanted revenge on Moira. Charity got out of the car yelling at me then we had a bit of banter I saw someone coming so I kissed her turns out it was your sister who was in the car” Mackenzie said he had to tell her she deserved to know even if Debbie was going to be mad at him.

“So Tracy was in on this too how could she do that” Vanessa yelled her sister would never intentionally hurt her.

“Not at first no, Cain told her after Tracy found Charity drinking heavily Nate told Cain trying to help and he had to let them know what was happening” Mackenzie sighed not wanting Vanessa to be angry at her sister too.

“So the time Tracy rang me and told me Charity was having an affair with you that was all bullshit, how Charity was drinking to hide her guilt about being found out that was all lies it really was some stupid kiss. I gave up on her, I fell for someone else, I broke her and this was all some plot to get revenge. You know what stay the hell away from my family if Charity wants to forgive Debbie than that’s up to her, but this is unforgivable. What if Charity had done the unthinkable you saw what a mess she was when I broke up with her she could have ended it all and it would be all your fault” Vanessa yelled as she took off she couldn’t stay a moment longer how could they do this.

“Vee what’s happened I thought Charity was ok” Tracy asked as she saw her sister upset.

“Oh now you care about Charity, you didn’t care when you were spinning me lies, I know everything Mackenzie told me everything and as far as I’m concerned you and me are done” Vanessa yelled how could she do this to her.

“Charity still cheated Vee this isn’t all on me, I’m your sister I was only looking out for you” Tracy cried she was only trying to help her sister.

“That’s bullshit you knew she wasn’t having an affair yet you told me she was, you saw what a mess she was how could you do that. I mean it Tracy we’re done as far as I’m concerned I don’t have a sister anymore” Vanessa yelled as she made her way back to Charity’s room.

“Ness what’s happened” Charity said as she noticed how upset Vanessa was.

“How could they do it” Vanessa cried as she made her way over to Charity and sat on the bed next to her she’s never felt so angry.

“How could who do what, you’re not making sense here babe” Charity said as she wrapped Vanessa in her arms.

After Vanessa told Charity everything that happened, she was expecting Charity to be as angry as her what she wasn’t expecting Charity to start laughing.

“What is so funny didn’t you here what I told you” Vanessa yelled she didn’t find it funny at all.

“Ness babe you’ve got to admit it’s a little bit funny we wasted all this time being apart when none of it was on us, well it was a little bit on me I should never of let him kiss me. I hate that they done this to us but we got back together without knowing what happened that just proves how strong our love is. Trust me I will be having words with Debbie. But we can’t keep being angry, now we know everything we can just move on, move past this” Charity smiled as she held the love of her life.

“I could have married someone else because of their stupid games it’s going to take a lot for me to forgive them. The only person I want to marry is you we’re victims here Charity, our kids our victims too they should never have done this to us” Vanessa cried she could have lost her how can she forgive that.

“Ness I love you so much I want nothing more than to be your wife. We need to forgive, you don’t want to carry around hate it’s not you babe I know it will take time but Tracy will always be your sister, like Debbie will always be my daughter. I know they never meant to hurt us they just wasn’t thinking clearly and wanting to help Belle and Nate ” Charity said hoping to get through to her. 

“They still shouldn’t have kept this from us, let’s just forget about them what did the doctor say how did your tests go” Vanessa asked hoping they could go home.

“I can go home was going to tell you when you came in the room, the doctor said I’ll need looking after though because of the concussion” Charity said she felt fine she didn’t have a headache anymore.

“Well that’s good because I’m moving back home we’re not going to be apart a moment longer I can pick my stuff up in a few days when I know you’re ok” Vanessa said as she got up from the bed.

“Are you sure Ness I don’t want you to rush into this, I don’t want you to regret this” Charity asked wanting nothing more than Vanessa to move home but was she ready for that they just got back together.

“I could never regret being with you, we belong together Charity I don’t want to be apart anymore unless you don’t want me to move home” Vanessa said hoping that wasn’t the case.

“Of course I want you at home you silly mare I was just making sure you’re ready for that” Charity smiled as Vanessa kissed her.

When they arrived home it was around 1 am and Charity was surprised to see Noah still up she knows the accident would have scared him.

“Hi Mum you’re ok” Noah smiled as he hugged his mum he was so relieved to see her. 

“I’m good babe, you need to go to bed it’s late and I don’t want you missing school, we’ll talk later ok” Charity said as she kissed him on the forehead.

“Ok goodnight mum, Ness” Noah said as he headed upstairs to bed.

“Do you want a cuppa” Vanessa asked as she placed there stuff down on the couch.

“Not right now Ness I’m exhausted I just wanna go to bed” Charity said as she yawned.

“Ok lets get you to bed” Vanessa said as she led Charity upstairs to what used to be there bedroom.

“Thanks Ness for everything” Charity smiled she couldn’t believe they were together again and she never wanted to ever lose her again.

“I’m going to go and get somethings don’t worry I’ll sleep on the couch I don’t want to be too far away” Vanessa said as she turned to leave.

“Ness stay with me tonight please I don’t want to be apart from you” Charity asked she just wanted to hold her it’s been so long since they were just together.

“I was hoping you would say that” Vanessa said as she turned around and kissed Charity this is where she belonged and she was never going to lose this again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Charity awoke she couldn’t believe she was back home with Vanessa wrapped up in her arms, her arm was hurting but she couldn’t move not wanting to wake Ness from her sleep she knew last night took a lot out of her.

“Mummy Charity, you home” Johnny smiled as he made his way into the room.

“Ssh, Johnny bobs mummy asleep we don’t want to wake her, let go downstairs and make some breakfast” Charity said as she untangled herself from Vanessa slowly to not wake her.

“Mummy Charity can I have coco pops” Johnny asked they were his favourites mummy never let him have them.

“Ok we’ll keep this between us little man” Charity said as she poured him a bowel.

“What happened to your arm and why have you got a cut on your head, did you fall over” Johnny asked as he started eating his cereal.

“I was in an accident but I’m ok now, just have to wear this cast for a few weeks” Charity said as she started making breakfast for her and Vanessa.

“Mummy Charity can I stay here with you, I wanna look after you, like you look after me when I’m sick” Johnny said hoping he could he missed living here.

“Morning Johnny, morning babe” Vanessa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Charity.

“Morning” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“So coco pops I see, didn’t want musli Johnny” Vanessa said as she sat at the table.

“Nope, Mummy Charity said I can have it, don’t want musli” Johnny smiled as he took another spoon of cereal.

“Charity he needs a healthy cereal to start his day, not something full of sugar” Vanessa sighed.

“I know babe I thought as it’s a special occasion this once he can have it” Charity smiled as she handed Vanessa a cup of tea.

“Mummy what special occasion” Johnny asked it wasn’t his birthday.

“Well Johnny bobs you and Mummy are moving back here with me, Noah and Moses” Charity smiled as he leapt in to her arms.

“Really this is awesome I don’t ever want to leave again” Johnny smiled as he hugged Charity.

Vanessa couldn’t hide the smile on her face this is where she and Johnny belonged her son loved Charity she should never have kept them apart.

“Ness you ok” Charity asked as she noticed Vanessa spaced out.

“Marry me, marry me today I don’t want to go one more second without you being my wife” Vanessa blurted out hoping Charity would say yes.

“You want to marry me” Charity asked in shock she wasn’t expecting this.

“More than anything, I want us to be together forever. I love you so much, we’ve wasted so my time being apart. I don’t ever want be away from you, we belong together. All I need is you and our boys” Vanessa said as she took Charity’s hand.

“That’s all I want too, you’re my world you, me and the boys of course I’ll marry you. But Moses is with his dad I can’t get married without him there it wouldn’t be right” Charity said as she held Vanessa not wanting to hurt her.

“Liverpool’s not too far let’s just get Johnny and Noah in the car we can get married there, unless you want a big wedding, we could wait if you wanted to” Vanessa said she’d wait if Charity wanted her too.

“Yes, let’s just get married we can work it all out later, Noah’s at school though so we’ll have to get him” Charity smiled she’s never felt so happy.

“I’ll go and pick him up I’ll leave you to get Johnny ready” Vanessa smiled as she kissed Charity.

“Come on Johnny bobs lets go and get you a tux” Charity smiled as she picked her son up.

Before picking Noah up Vanessa went to town to buy some wedding rings thankfully, they had their sizes in stock she wanted this day to be perfect. They still had their dresses from their pervious non wedding she thought about getting new outfits but there wasn’t enough time. They could do the big wedding with Family and friends at a later date, not that she was thinking about her family at the minute not after what Tracy did.

“Hello I’m Vanessa I’m here to pick up Noah Dingle” Vanessa said as she arrived at the school reception.

“Can I ask why, he’s in class right now” the receptionist asked.

“His Mum needs him home it a family thing” Vanessa said not wanting to go into detail Noah was in six form it’s not like he had to stay in school.

“Ok I’ll go and get him for you” the receptionist said as she got up.

“Noah there’s a Vanessa in the school office for you” Miss Jones said after speaking to the receptionist.

“Ok, I better go” Noah said as he grabbed his bag and coat. What could be the matter he hoped his mum was ok.

“Hi Noah, you’re probably a bit confused on why I’m here” Vanessa said as he came in the reception area.

“Ness is mum ok” Noah asked he shouldn’t have left this morning he needs his mum.

“Oh Noah its nothing bad I promise your mum is fine I’ll let you know what’s happening on the way home” Vanessa said as she hugged him she didn’t mean to scare him.

“Noah why aren’t you in class and you are” Mr Turner asked as he saw them standing outside his office.

“My mum’s come to get me I need to go home” Noah said.

“This isn’t your mum Noah” Mr Turner asked this wasn’t the lady he met before.

“This is my other mum Vanessa, Ness you ready to go” Noah asked as he turned to a shocked looking Vanessa.

“Yeah, Noah won’t be back to school for a few days it’s a family thing” Vanessa said as tears formed in her eyes he called her his mum she’s never felt so happy. Moses has been calling her mummy Ness for years but he was small when her and Charity got together, Noah was a teenager she never expected this.

“So what’s going on” Noah asked as Vanessa was driving them home.

“Your mum and I are getting married today, we’ll be heading to Liverpool to get your brother and we’re going to get married there” Vanessa smiled.

“Wow, that’s crazy you only just got back together” Noah said not expecting this.

“We should never have been apart Noah and I don’t want to go one more day without your mum or you and your brothers,” Vanessa said as she parked the car outside their home.

“Hi, Noah, Ness I booked a hotel in Liverpool for a couple of days that way we could get ready there and I thought we could do with some family time we can take the boys to the museums” Charity said as they walked through the door.

“Sounds perfect, Charity I know you’ve already said yes, but I never actually got to do this last time so here it goes, I love you, I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love someone your my world. My heart belongs to you and if I could take back the past year I would, I don’t ever want to be apart from you again, so will you marry me” Vanessa asked as she held out the engagement ring she bought this morning.

“Wow, of course I’ll marry you, I love you so much” Charity cried as she kissed her.

“Come on Johnny let’s put the bags in the car” Noah said as he grabbed some bags wanting to give them some alone time for a few minutes.

“So you like the ring” Vanessa asked as Charity couldn’t stop staring at it. 

“It’s perfect, have you still got the ring I gave you” Charity asked as she held Vanessa’s hand.

“I do, why” Vanessa asked as she handed the ring to Charity. As much as Vanessa tried to she couldn’t throw it away it meant to much to her.

“Let’s put it back where it belongs, you know when I asked you to marry me I wanted to spend my life with you more than anything. I wanted us to be a family and I’m sorry I hurt you I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. This ring needs to be a symbol of our love again. I want it to bring you love and happiness again instead of all the bad stuff. This is where I belong here with you and you wearing my ring” Charity cried as she placed the ring back on Vanessa’s hand where it belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After picking Moses up from Ross’s they headed to the hotel to get ready. Ross told Charity he and Rebecca would meet them later to be there witnesses he was happy for the couple. Charity booked two adjoining rooms so she and Vanessa could have some privacy.

“You look so cute in your tux’s,” Vanessa cried as she came in the room.

“Ness mum’s going to meet us there something about bad luck, you look amazing” Noah smiled he was so happy for them they were finally going to be a real family.

“Thank you, you look very handsome in your tux you look so grown up” Vanessa smiled as she hugged him.

“Come on lets go or mum will be wondering was going on” Noah said as they started to leave.

When they arrived, it looked amazing Vanessa couldn’t believe Charity could pull this off so fast she thought they were marrying at the registry office she’d somehow managed to arrange for them to get married in some fancy hotel garden.

“How did your mum manage this” Vanessa asked in shock.

“It was all Megan she rang her this morning she arranged everything that’s why mum left earlier to make sure everything was ready. So I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle,” Noah asked he knew it would mean a lot to her and to him he wanted her to be his mum.

“I would love that thank you” Vanessa smiled as she hugged her son.

“Let’s get going or mum’s going to start wondering what’s going on” Noah smiled as she took his arm and started walking her down the aisle.

Charity can’t hide the smile on her face watching the love of her life walking down the aisle with her son and the two little ones they looked so cute in there outfits Megan had really preformed miracles getting this already so fast she wanted Vanessa to have a fairy-tale wedding and she couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

“You look amazing Ness” Charity smiled as she took her hand.

“Thank you, you look good too” Vanessa smiled there was no better site than seeing Charity in a two-piece suit.

“We are gathered here today to witness the reunion of Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield they have composed their own vows” The minister said.

“Ness I never thought I’d be lucky enough to be here with you today I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you,you became my world so fast and I know we’ve been through some things but it’s made me realise. I can’t live without you, you make me whole, as long as I have you I know we can get through anything. I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You’ll always be the hottest blonde who’s ever walked into my life tiny blonde rocket woman” Charity smiled as Vanessa started laughing.

“I love you too Charity so much I can’t wait spend the rest of our lives together. You mean the world to me, you me and our boys that’s all I’ll ever need. I know that what we have is forever you stole my heart and I never want it back. I know you don’t think you deserve to have someone who loves you so completely but as I told you before, no one who really knows you will ever want to lose you from their life,” Vanessa smiled as she wiped the tears from Charity’s eyes.

“It’s now time for the rings” the minister smiled as Noah handed his mum’s the rings.

“I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, and as a symbol of our love. I promise to love you, to respect you and care for you for the rest of our lives, with this ring I thee wed” Charity smiled as she placed the ring on Vanessa’s finger.

“I give you this ring as a sign of our love, trust and marriage. I promise to love and respect you. Take care of you support you through whatever live throws at us I will love you forever and always. With this ring I thee wed” Vanessa smiled as she placed the ring on Charity’s finger.

“I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Dingle you may both kiss the brides” The minister smiled as they kissed.

After they walked back down the aisle Charity still couldn’t believe they were finally married she’s never felt so happy in all her life.

“So do you want to skip this little party and head straight to the hotel” Charity winked at her blushing bride.

“Charity we can’t the kids are here, Ross and Rebecca you’ve gone to a lot of trouble for today I at least want my first dance” Vanessa smiled as she led her to the dance floor.

“Ness I love you so much, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Do you mind if I cut in” Noah asked as he wanted to dance with his mum.

“Cause not Noah I’m going to go dance with Johnny and Moses” Vanessa smiled as she pulled away from Charity.

“Thanks babe I’ll kiss you later” Charity smiled as she took Noah’s hand.

“Vanessa I’ll save you a dance too” Noah smiled as he danced with his mum.

“I’m so proud of you Noah, you’re a good kid I don’t know how I got so lucky” Charity smiled as they danced.

“I love you mum I’m so happy for you and Vanessa, I know this time it’s for real you’ve never loved anyone like you love her” Noah said his mum was going to be ok he didn’t need to worry anymore.

“I love you to babe, I’m going to go and dance with the little ones save for Vanessa, you sure you don’t mind watching them tonight I know they can be a handful especially with the amount of sugar they’ve had” Charity asked as the song ended.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine mum and you’re only in the next room” Noah said as she kissed his cheek.

“Yeah don’t even think about knocking” Charity laughed as she headed towards Vanessa and the little ones.

“Hi Noah, your mum said you wanted to dance” Vanessa smiled as she approached her son.

“Thank you Vanessa for making my mum so happy, I know it’s not easy to love her she can be a handle sometimes but I’ve never seen her love anyone as much as she loves you” Noah smiled as he danced with his new mum.

“Noah you don’t need to thank me I love your mum so much she makes me happy too. Thank you for walking me down the aisle it really meant a lot to me” Vanessa smiled.

“Can I have my wife back now, Moses and Johnny are waiting for you” Charity smiled as she approached them.

“Ok, thanks Ness, I’m going to go get the terrible twosome” Noah laughed.

“Let’s get this over with I want to head back to our hotel room” Charity smirked as she held Vanessa.

“Charity, this is may be a small reception but we can’t just leave” Vanessa smiled as they danced.

“Do you realise how long it’s been since we’ve made love you’re lucky I haven’t jumped you here” Charity whispered in her ear.

“You’re so bad” Vanessa laughed wanting nothing more than to be with Charity again it’s been so long and she never thought they’d ever be together again, she was so happy they’re finally married.

“Isn’t that what you love about me babe and hey we have to give Johnny bobs a little brother” Charity laughed.

“What, he said that” Vanessa asked in shock.

“Yep, Uncle Ross told him when you get married you have babies, you may need to explain to him that’s not how it works” Charity laughed she was in shock when he told her.

“So you told him to speak to me then I take it” Vanessa said knowing Charity no way would she have that conversation.

“Oh yes babe, that’s all on you, you’re the doctor” Charity laughed that conversation is going to be funny.

“I’m a vet Charity, not a doctor. I’m going to kill Ross, so Johnny wants a little brother,” Vanessa said wondering where he got that from.

“Yeah he said it’s not fair Moses is going to have a little brother he wants one too,” Charity said as she held Vanessa in her arms.

“Is that something you want to” Vanessa asked.

“I’m happy as we are babe but if you want to I wouldn’t be opposed to it, think it would be nice to have a baby but babe in case you aint noticed we both women and in our mid-forties” Charity smiled as she placed a kiss on her lips.

“I know that Charity we’ll discuss it later if that’s something we both want. I’m going to speak to Johnny first but that can wait until tomorrow,” Vanessa said as they continued dancing.

“So Noah, is getting a taxi back to the hotel with Johnny and Moses, I’ve got a surprise for you Mrs Dingle” Charity smiled as she led her out of the hall.

Vanessa was shocked to see a limo waiting for them as the driver handed them both a glass of champagne.

“Thank you for today, this was so beautiful I can’t think of a more perfect day” Vanessa smiled as they were in the limo back to the hotel.

“I love you Ness I wanted you to have a dream wedding you deserve more than just a registry office wedding I still can’t believe were married I dreamt about this moment for so long and then I thought I’d lost you I never want to lose you again Ness” Charity smiled as she wiped the tears from Vanessa’s eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, I never want to lose you either Charity, you know this morning Noah called me his mum I wanted to tell you earlier, I was so happy Charity I never thought he’d see me like that not after I left” Vanessa smiled there family was perfect she never felt so happy.

“You are his mum Ness always now that your finally a Dingle, you know that means when you get home you have to drink from the wellie don’t worry I’ll make sure it’s clean” Charity laughed.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that, I love being Mrs Dingle, I love being finally yours” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Charity has never felt so happy Vanessa was finally her wife and she was never going to mess this up again she’s spent the last 20 minutes watching Vanessa sleep she looked so peaceful.

“Morning babe” Charity smiled as Vanessa started opening her eyes.

“Morning, I had the strangest dream, I dreamt we finally got married last night” Vanessa smiled as Charity pulled her in to her arms.

“I had the same dream, I was laying here watching you sleep and I was thinking how perfect my life is, I love you so much Ness I can’t believe your finally my wife” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Last night was perfect, we’ll need to get up the boys will be waiting for us” Vanessa smiled as she moved to get up.

“Ok, I’ll got get the boys and Ness last night was the best night of my life” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Morning mum, the boys have had breakfast and they’re ready for the day” Noah smiled as his mum came in the room.

“Thanks babe, Vanessa just in the shower she won’t be long, morning boys di you have fun with Noah” Charity asked as she sat next to them on the sofa.

“Yes mummy, Noah said I can go with him to the game store this morning” Moses smiled.

“Mummy Charity I’m going to stay with you and mummy Noah said we gonna meet up at lunch time” Johnny smiled as he sat in her lap.

“Ok Johnny bobs, you can stay with me and mummy, don’t you want to get a game with Noah” Charity asked.

“Nope don’t have a computer game” Johnny said.

“Noah I’ll give you some money can you get Johnny the console that Moses got and some games, seems only fair Johnny bobs has one too” Charity smiled as he hugged her.

“Thank you mummy Charity I’ll be so careful with it” Johnny smiled.

“Sounds good mum don’t worry I’ll get kid friendly games don’t want Ness to be mad at me, come on Moz lets go” Noah said as he took his brother’s hand.

“Thanks babe, come on Johnny bobs mummy should be ready now” Charity smiled as she handed Noah one of her credit cards.

“Thanks mum ring me when you want to meet up” Noah said as they left the room.

“Morning Johnny” Vanessa smiled as she came out of the bathroom.

“Morning mummy, can we watch paw patrol while mummy Charity has a shower” Johnny asked as he sat in his mums lap.

“Of course you can where’s Noah and Moses” Vanessa asked confused.

“Oh they went to get some game, Johnny wanted to stay with us, we’re going to meet them later, right I’m going to go get ready love you” Charity smiled as she placed a quick kiss on Vanessa’s lips.

“Mummy are you and mummy Charity going to go on honeymoon, Ross told me that’s what you do when you get married” Johnny asked wanting to go to.

“I don’t know Johnny this has all been so quick if we do go it probably be with you and your brothers we never did get to go to Disneyland did we, why don’t you ask mummy Charity when she’s finished in the bathroom.

“Mummy how do you have a baby, I want a little brother and Ross told me you have babies when you marry” Johnny asked.

“Well you see what happens is well most people do have babies when they marry not everyone does though” Vanessa stumbled not really knowing what to say he was still so young.

“Will you and mummy Charity have a baby” Johnny asked.

“It’s not as simple as you think Johnny and me and mummy Charity are happy with just you, your brothers and sister we’re not really thinking about having anymore kids” Vanessa tried explaining to him.

“So where do babies come from” Johnny asked as Charity made her way out of the bathroom.

“You see, well when you really want a baby you go and get these seeds from this special man and they put them in your belly and poof nine months later you have a baby” Vanessa broke out as Charity started laughing.

“Seeds babe, really that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard” Charity smiled as she was laughing.

“What I couldn’t think of what to say it’s not easy, you know” Vanessa sighed her boy was too young to be hearing about how babies are born. 

“Johnny bob’s where you going” Charity asked as Johnny walked towards the door.

“I’m going to go get some seeds and put them in mummies belly I want a little brother” Johnny said as went to open the door.

“Johnny bobs come here a minute, you see I love you, I love all of my kids and I know you really want a little brother but if that’s something your mum and I want we’ll discuss it ok. Now if we do decide to have a baby you know it may not be a boy, you could get a little sister now would you like that” Charity asked as she sat him on her knee.

“Ew not a girl I don’t want a girl, boys are the best, please say you’ll have a boy” Johnny said.

“How about we’ll think about it now let’s go see the fountains and if you’re lucky we may treat you to some ice cream” Charity smiled as she put his coat on.

“Thank you, I was struggling there” Vanessa smiled as she took Charity’s hand.

“Your welcome babe, and hey this is all Ross’s fault, while Johnny is eating ice cream we can have breakfast I don’t know about you but I’m starving” Charity said as they entered the lift.

They’d had a really good morning and thankfully Johnny has seemed to move on from wanting a another brother. Noah and Moses should be back any minute Charity had a few things booked for them to do as a family this was there last day in Liverpool they were heading home in the morning.

“Hi mum, Ness, Johnny we got your console, Moses picked the games he thought you’d like” Noah said as he came through the door.

“Thanks Noah, mummy can I play it now” Johnny asked as he took the bag from Noah.

“Not now Johnny, we’re going out maybe later, Charity you didn’t need to buy him one” Vanessa said.

“I know I didn’t Moses has one and it’s only fair Johnny bobs has one too, and hey it will be something to keep him entertained on the plane” Charity said as she helped Moses put his things away.

“Ok, did you say thank you to mummy Charity, Johnny” Vanessa said as she grabbed her coat.

“Thank you mummy Charity, can we go eat lunch now, are we still having Pizza” Johnny asked as he put his coat on.

“Let’s go eat you ready Noah” Charity asked as he handed her back her credit card.

“Yeah we’re ready, mum I spoke to Debbie she said she’s coming home in a few days she said she needs to talk to you, are you and Debbie ok mum she seemed upset” Noah asked.

“We’ll be fine Noah please don’t worry let’s just have some fun I’ll tell you everything once I’ve spoken to your sister” Charity said as they made their way out of the hotel room.

“You ok, Charity” Vanessa asked as they walked down the street Noah was walking with the boys slightly ahead.

“Yeah I will be, I just want things to be good with all my kids, Debbie is going to be hurt we didn’t invite her I know she did wrong Ness, but she’s still my daughter I just want everyone to be ok” Charity sighed as Vanessa took her hand.

“Charity we’ll work things out yes I’m still angry at what they did but I’ve been thinking you were right we have to forgive them there our family when we get home I’ll talk to Tracy and when Debbie comes over we’ll both speak to her. Now do you still want to go to the Beatles museum I was thinking we could go there after we eat” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good to me, I’m so lucky to have you Ness I love you so much” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Mum really can you go five minutes without making out” Noah said as he stopped and turned around.

“What, she’s my wife I can kiss her whenever I want, now let’s eat” Charity smiled as they made their way into the restaurant.

“Mummy can we go on the arcade games” Moses asked as he saw all the games he could play.

“Ok once you’ve eaten, I’ll give you all some money to have a few goes” Charity smiled as they all sat down toady was going to be a good day she had Vanessa and her boys life was good.


End file.
